Happily Ever After
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch and Dave decide to get their happily ever afters. Sequel to my story "Behind Closed Doors". HP and JJRo.
1. Hotch

AN: Ok so I'm back… surprise! Hehe! I had a request from Cassie for me to write a sequel to my story Behind Closed Doors. So this will be written in two parts, one for each of the guys winning over their girls. We will start with Hotch because I'm dedicating this Cassie and she's a huge Hotch fan! So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: Smile- Uncle Kracker

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Aaron sat in the back of the jet watching Emily closely. He remembered the couple from last night and briefly thought that Emily could have easily passed as the young woman with her dark brown hair and her easy going manner. He pulled out his phone and started a text. He would take a chance and hope that his ending would turn out as happy as the young couple's did.

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head, Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe, Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, Ohh you make me smile."_

Aaron smiled as Emily pulled out her cell phone. She had set the ringtone for Hotch to the song Smile by Uncle Kracker because the first time she heard it had been the first time he had called her Emily. She was so in love with him that she gave him his own ringtone so she would know when it was him that called or texted.

"Dinner? Just you and me?" Aaron had typed out. Emily smiled and typed a quick response, confirming that dinner would be fine. She wanted to see what he had to say. He had been acting weird around her since he and Dave had broken off from the group last night. She was curious to find out where they went and why they had been acting weird.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Indian or Chinese?" Aaron asked as he threw his go bag in the back seat of his SUV. Emily tossed hers in the other side. Ever since Foyet's attack, Emily and Aaron had car pooled together. They both jumped in and Emily had decided on Chinese. Aaron drove through the city silently, Emily happily complied enjoying the time for thinking.

She was going to tell him tonight.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

He was going to tell her how he feels tonight.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Emily" Aaron started as they ate their food. Emily looked up and smiled. Aaron's breath caught in his throat as he watched her and thought about the woman from the bar last night. He wanted that happy ending. "I love you" he blurted out. Emily choked slightly on the drink of water she was taking as he said it. "I'm sorry" he said handing her a napkin as he blushed.

"No, I love you too. I didn't think you feel the same way" she replied. Aaron calmed down slightly and started laughing. Emily laughed along, realizing they were being silly. The smile that adorned Aaron's face caused Emily to smile. They would get their happily ever after, after all.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so that took a different turn than I was originally planning… Oh well let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	2. Dave

AN: Ok and this is the second part about Dave and JJ. This is also dedicated to Cassie because this sequel was her idea! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: I'd Be Lying - Chris Cagle

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

David Rossi was never a desperate man, but there was one thing he wanted more than anything else, or actually anyone else. He sat outside JJ's apartment gathering the courage to tell her how he felt. After last night with Aaron at the bar, he realized he needed to take a chance and tell JJ how he felt about her and Henry. He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial one: JJ.

"Dave, do you realize what time it is?" JJ's groggy voice asked. He felt guilty for having woken her up. He looked down at his watch.

"It's a little after 2 am" he replied, wincing once the time actually registered. "I'm sorry" he apologized immediately. JJ sat up on her bed when she realized this was serious.

"Talk to me Dave. Where are you?" she asked, hoping to god he wasn't getting drunk at a bar by himself. She didn't want to have to wake Henry up to go get him because he was too drunk to drive. Dave heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction once she found out.

"I'm sitting outside your apartment door. I have been since 9" he replied. JJ froze. Was he serious?

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. You are sitting outside my apartment door?" JJ asked in disbelief even as she stood up and made her way towards the front door.

"No, you heard me right" he replied as the door next to him opened. JJ stood in the doorway her arms across her chest, staring down at Dave.

"Why the hell are you sitting outside my door?" she asked. Dave stood up and stood in front of her, loving the way she looked even without the fancy clothes and the makeup. She looked like she had been crying and Dave wanted to do nothing more than pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't here to see you and to tell you that I love you" he responded. JJ stood in shock. Had he been drinking tonight? Had he finally lost his mind? When she looked into his dark stormy eyes she found nothing but love and passion in them. She took a small step forward and offered him one of her hands. Once he firmly grasped it, she pulled him inside the apartment.

"I love you too Dave" she whispered once the door was closed. Dave waited for her to say more and when she didn't he stepped closely and framed her face with his hands. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. All of his passion and love for her and her son were poured into that one kiss. He finally got his happily ever after like the young couple at the bar last night.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so that one didn't go as planned either. I just really need to stop planning and just let my muse write. Ok, so please review and tell me how I did please! Thanks!


End file.
